camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Float Trippers
Synopsis Raj panics when he loses his retainer, and Clam and Lazlo try to cheer him up. Plot Raj tells Lazlo and Clam about the canoe trip and asks why they aren't eating. Lazlo and Clam lose their appetite from staring from Raj's retainer. Raj eats their lunch and takes his lunch over to a conveyor belt. Then, he chases after it on the conveyor belt after he realizes that he doesn't have his retainer and the Mess Hall explodes. Raj starts to miss his retainer and tells a fact about him and his retainer. He shows a picture of his brother without a retainer as to a question asked by Lazlo. Lazlo tries to cheer him up, but Edward and all of the other campers make fun of him. Now, the campers are on a canoe trip and Lazlo comments on the trip while Edward acts like a tour guide. Raj starts to swing his trunk around and says things like, "I don't care about the mountain air." Lazlo decides to go another way and it is now time for lunch. Raj tells about another memory of his retainer and Lazlo falls in the water. Clam and Lazlo decide to have an oar fight. To make Raj feel better, Lazlo plays some banjo music and sings. Clam hits himself with an oar a few times over how awful the song is. Raj is convinced and tries to forget his retainer, but the retainer is floating past him. Lazlo congratulates him on how he let go of his retainer. Raj panics and tries to get the retainer back by waving his arms in the water very fast. Now Lazlo and Clam must stop Raj before they fall down a waterfall. Luckily, they get saved all because Raj holds on to something, but not for long. They fall down the waterfall and Edward hands Chip and Skip his pants. Raj wants to jump of the waterfall. Chip and Skip convince Raj not to jump while Edward convinces Raj to jump. Lazlo reminds Raj of the time he said that he didn't need a retainer. At first, Raj said that it was before he thought he lost it for good, until Lazlo asked him what’s really important: a retainer that can fix it his teeth, or his best friends. Raj thinks about and imagine his one hundredth birthday and he thanks all of his friends for coming to the party. He asks them to sing the birthday song. His retainer talks and Raj asks where his friends are. The retainer reminds him that he chose it instead of his friends. Finally, Raj chooses his friends and tries to get them over a branch safely, but they fall anyways. Edward says, "Hooray!" but then the Jelly Beans fall, but don't seem to be hurt. Instead Edward says, "Whatever," and Chip and Skip said, "Hooray!" Edward takes his shirt back, but not his pants. Raj realizes that he'll never have a smile. Then, all of the Jelly Beans' teeth break and fall out. Trivia *Edward gave his pants to one of the dung brothers...except, the only thing he was wearing at that point was a shirt. **In addition he's later seen with his pants still on despite the fact the one brother still had them on his head *Lazlo's sung to Raj during trip to river to find the retainer is a reference to the song Can't Help Lovin' That Man from Show Boat by Jerome Kern. *The episode title Float Trippers is a spoof of the toys called Road Rippers. *Raj has a brother who never wore braces. and now his usual got a job to the circus to be freak. *Oddly, Raj teeth break at end. But his teeth are neat for the rest of the series. *Lazlo may not be very good in school according to his song *Brian F. Mars sound effects by Elephant Trumpet *Xajsentio Ninjo sound effects by Bonk *Roy Braverman sound effects by Trash Crash Goofs *This episode was actually produced in widescreen, much like all the other episodes of the series, but was broadcast in full screen, because Cartoon Network never made the jump to HD until 2007. In full screen, if you stop at the first frame where Raj is wiping his hands, it is shown with a 16:9 aspect ratio with black bars on the top and bottom of the screen. Quotes *'Edward': (after seeing Lazlo, Raj and Clam falling down the waterfall) Hooray! *'Edward': (seeing the trio coming out of the water) Whatever. *'Edward': Boy I'd give the shirt off my back to see those losers in harms way. (Chip rips off Edward's shirt) Edward: Hey what's the idea? Chip: See? (Points the trio hanging over the waterfall.) *'Edward': Here take my pants, too. Lazlo: Oh... Roses are blue And violets are to Candy is so sweet but not as sweet as Well, actually it's also sticky just like your hair right after you comb it with your mom's comb that has sticky globs of hair spray And your cow lick gets all sticky And it won't go down And you look like a Sasquatch all day I got the no-good lousy blues.. Oh... birds they got to swim And fish they got to fly Sometimes I feel like living Sometimes I want to forget.. All about having to leave camp and go back to school And have the teacher call on me when I don't know the answer Because she has some kind of radar that tells her when I don't have a clue And I'm going to look like a dummy in front of the whole class Till recess when I can scream and have fun again ''And forget about the no good lousy blues----'' Transcript Gallery Category:Raj Episodes